Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit having improved yield, a display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
As one of flat panel display devices, a liquid crystal display device is widely used in various electric devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image.
The liquid crystal display device controls an intensity of electric field applied to liquid crystal interposed between two substrates and controls an amount of light passing through the two substrates, thereby displaying a desired image. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel to display the image and a backlight unit to provide the light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source thereof. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light guide plate and the light source disposed adjacent to a side surface of the light guide plate, and the direct-illumination type backlight unit includes a diffusion plate and the light source disposed under the light source.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.